Joachim Peiper
|Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Age |Row 5 info = Uncertain |Row 6 title = Creator |Row 6 info = }} Joachim Peiper is the Red Skull, a moniker especially infamous due to Johann Schmidt's leading of the group that caused the Fall. History Origin Peiper, the poster-boy of the Waffen SS served with distinction during the Second World War, gaining infamy not only for his strictly efficient military tactics but also for his absolute disregard for mercy. He was truly without ethics, choosing the objective over any and all other things, including morality. Additionally, he idolized Johann Schmidt (the original Red Skull) to the point where all his writings and observations were directly relayed to Hydra Command...where he was also offered a rare opportunity to join the paramilitary organization. On the grounds that the Third Reich needed true examples of the Overman, Peiper refused, vowing to one day return and learn from the man whose dangerous intellect (who is not, in any fashion, Adolf Hitler) opened the doors to his own personal philosophy of an Eternal Reich free from the Pedantry of lower Humanity..but also free from the ambitions of the so called 'master-race' of Aryan beings who claimed they were the progeny of the Gods. Peiper knew Johann Schmidt's truth. After committing hundreds of war crimes and slaughtering thousands upon thousands of enemy soldiers during the war, Peiper and his 6th SS were brought to bear by the war's ending (despite attempts to start a guerilla war) and was tried at Nuremberg. Peiper was sentenced to death but was denied the noose (perhaps by someone higher up in power). He lived quietly in France following his release...until the survivors of a small Russian village he had burned to the ground promptly set fire to his household, burning him to death. It is still largely a mystery as to how he is alive, but many theories point to the influential Doctor Arnhem Zola as a source of revival. It would certainly explain why Peiper is so similar to Schmidt in genetic structure and superhuman capability. Nonetheless, following Schmidt's death at the hands of Logan, Peiper returned from the shadows and assumed direct control of the Eternal Reich, refusing to give into complacency like his predecessor. Immediately, a purge unlike any other had began, echoing Peiper's early days on the Eastern front...back when the current Red Skull was really and truly known for the name "The Torch." Powers Superhuman intelligence, regeneration, and incredible strength and endurance. He is the Superior Man. Additionally, due to advanced study in evolution combined with Nazi wartime science...he is able to manipulate metallic substances at will. Equipment Advanced Luger P08 and a shifting arsenal of Nazi weaponry. Personality Diabolically malicious, despite his quieter temperament. Unlike previous Red Skulls, Peiper is an ubermensch of relatively little speech. He is severe and without leeway for questioning. It is not uncommon for him to cut off metaphorical 'useless limbs' (usually his subordinates) at will due to inefficiency. The man is cool and calculating and is bent upon the continuation of an Eternal Reich. This determination is evident in his every action. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters